


Ketch-ing Feelings

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: After working with the British Men of Letters and being partnered with Ketch for a while, you both start to get closer.Pairs: Arthur Ketch x Gender-Neutral Reader, Future implied relationship.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Reader, Arthur Ketch/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Left completely gender-neutral (Read Chapter 2's notes). ~~I’ve been wanting to write something for Ketch for a while, I may have gotten a bit carried away with this. I am for sure going to write more stuff for Ketch. Who knows my dumb ass might even continue this into something because I am a scrub.~~
> 
> ~~One-Shot~~ based on @coffin-prompts
> 
> “Are those your pajamas?”
> 
> “Is that an insult to my style? How dare you!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working with the British Men of Letters and being partnered with Ketch for a while, you both start to get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on @coffin-prompts
> 
> “Are those your pajamas?”
> 
> “Is that an insult to my style? How dare you!”
> 
> Warnings: Description of getting stitches.

Ever since the British Men of Letters had crossed the pond being a hunter had become a bit easier. Well… That was if you agreed to work with them. Their sales pitch wasn’t bad, but most of the hunters were stubborn. You took some convincing but after getting a tour of the facility you were sold. Seemingly they had all the gadgets you could ever dream up. So how could you have said no? You joined for the fun tools, the organized removal of monsters. And if you were being completely honest with yourself for one of the agents you had seen during your tour, Mr. Ketch. Should you have had a crush on him? Definitely not, he was well known for being a psychopath but you weren’t exactly looking to settle down. You wanted to have a bit of fun. It wasn’t long after you joined that you got partnered with Ketch. Which was a compliment, he wouldn’t have tolerated you if you were bad at what you did plus because of how picky the man was. Only wanting the finest things. You would call him spoiled but you had taken advantage of your new employer as well. The BMoL seemed to be more than willing to cough up the cash as long as you did your job. You and Ketch worked well together which made hunting much easier than it had been before.

You exited the BMoL’s American base before slipping into the passenger side of the car. Ketch got into the driver’s side. Ketch looks over to you while he starts the car, “Why must I be the one who always drives?” You chuckle, “Because you're my little British chauffeur.” Wanting to push his buttons you even gave his cheek a pinch to add emphasis to the joke. He growled at you, causing you to snicker. You were always curious about how far Ketch would let you push him. Ketch already lets you get away with more than anyone else. You leaned back, “Plus you know the first and last time I drove you complained the whole time. This is your punishment for being a whiner.” Ketch scoffs and rolls his eyes, “You almost wrecked the car.” You scrunch your nose at him, “Excuse you?” You can see Ketch is enjoying getting you riled up. You try to control your volume and temper, “We already talked about this... When a ghost we were after possesses the car then it’s not my fault.” Ketch shrugs, “Details, details.” He dismisses your statement. You flip him off and he smirks. You didn't see the problem other people had with him. Sure he could be an ass and come off as a psychopath but that describes most of the hunters you know. Either way, these interactions had been some of the most enjoyable moments you had in awhile. You closed your eyes and let yourself drift off for the rest of the drive.

Ketch gave you a soft nudge to wake you up when he parked the car. You got out and grabbed some bags. Using your hand to block the sun from your eyes, you took a moment to look at the hotel Ketch had booked for the next day or so. It was way fancier then you needed it to be. You stepped into the lobby, looking around. You already felt out of place, wearing a baggy t-shirt and ripped jeans. Everyone else was dressed more on the formal side. You looked back to see Ketch walk in, knowing he would fit right in with his usual suit. You walked up to the counter with Ketch. You both stood at the counter waiting. Discreetly you elbowed him in the side. Ketch glared over at you, “What?” You hiss, “Don’t you ‘what’ me, Arthur. You could have said something about needing to dress up.” He blinks at you a few times, looking around. Ketch raises an eyebrow, “I don’t see what the problem is.” Ketch pauses as a hotel worker approaches the desk. Ketch finishes, “You look good in that.” Ketch starts addressing the employee. You stare at him, coming to the conclusion he must be teasing you. You focus back in on the conversation. Right then the receptionist says, “Sorry about the inconvenience. There has been an accident. A pipe broke in one of the rooms you booked so we only have one room.” Ketch nods unfazed, “That’s fine.” Now you were suspicious. You had seen Ketch get annoyed about much smaller inconveniences. Ketch grabbed the hotel key and you both walked to the elevator. You kept an eye on him, running through a list in your head of what could be happening.

The first thing that came to mind was that a monster was involved but you had to figure out which. You and Ketch got onto the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he asked. “What have I done for you to glare at me since before check-in?” You forced a laugh, ignoring his question. You didn’t say anything else, just biding your time until you could dig into your bag. The elevator doors open. Letting Ketch take the lead, following him. As soon as you reached the room Ketch opened the door but stepped back, motioning you through first. Gentlemanly and normal behavior. You went into the room and got into your bag. You pulled out a bottle of holy water and a silver coin. You casually hand the bottle to Ketch, who has no problem drinking it. Ketch goes to change into his tactical outfit. Which you had to admit Ketch looked just as good in as he did his suits. Ketch sits down and you go about getting ready for the hunt, still keeping an eye on him. Once Ketch seems to get distracted by cleaning his weapons you walk over to him. You speak up, “You dropped this earlier.” You hand him a blank piece of paper, just to get a chance to touch the coin to his skin. Without looking up at you Ketch grabs your wrist with one hand, causing you to drop the coin. Ketch grabs the piece of silver midair with his free hand before looking at it. You try to pull your arm away from him but Ketch doesn’t let up. He sighs, flipping the silver over in his hand. “Why are you testing to see if I’m possessed or a shapeshifter?” Ketch finally looks at you. You reply, “You were acting weird.” Ketch laughs, letting go of your wrist. “How so?” You sit on the edge of the bed, “You’re being too calm…” Ketch leans back in his chair before flipping your coin back to you. “I am always calm.” You scoff, snatching your coin. You chuckle, “That’s something people who don’t know you would say.” Ketch glares at you, causing you to roll your eyes. You continue, “You once spent an eight-hour car ride complaining about a hotel lying about having good scotch. You then brought it up every time we went somewhere with a bar for the next month. So this hotel only having one room should have caused you at least some annoyance.” Ketch taps his hand on the table, changing the conversation. “Are you ready or will I be waiting for you like always.” You get up and grab your things, making sure to pack everything you’ll need. “I’m not letting you avoid that conversation. You’re stuck in the same hotel room as me.” You shrug and pick up your bag. Ketch opens the door for you, “Something I might come to regret.”

The vampire nest had been overrun. Either the intel was that old. Or they caught wind that hunters were coming. And started turning extra people last minute. It took you both a while to clear it out. Even in the face of unknown odds both you and Ketch flowed well together throughout the fight. By the time it was over you were covered in blood and your body was sore. You wanted to shower. You pulled out a black trash bag. Starting to peel off your blood-soaked clothes, throwing them into the bag. You dig into the trunk to find a spare change of clothes. Right as you finish putting it on Ketch walks out and sees you. He chuckles, “I have told you to get better hunting gear.” Ketch motions to his clothes. You whine, “I tried… it’s too tight and I feel like I can't breathe when I wear it.” You open the car door and take your seat. Ketch gets in, “I don’t think you really tried.” You grumble, leaning your head against the window. “I’m not a uniform kind of person.” Ketch laughs as he starts driving away, “That you are not.”

Finally making it back to the hotel room, Ketch lets you in first. Right as you're about to go shower Ketch stops you. He lifts up the back of your shirt, “I thought you took all your bloody clothes off.” You turn to push at him, “I did. What are you doing?” He ignores your attempts to get him away. Ketch frowns, “I’ll need to stitch it up.” Ketch walks to grab something. You twist in front of the mirror trying to see it. The adrenaline that was masking the pain started to wear off. You wince but force a smile, “Pour some alcohol on it and it will be fine. I want to shower.” Ketch walks back to you with an overly organized med-kit. He rolls his eyes, “Why must all you American hunters act like barbarians?” You keep heading to the bathroom, “Why are all you brits walking around with sticks up your ass's?” Ketch stands by the bed, waiting. He gets impatient, “Don’t make me come pick you up and drag you to this bed.” You chuckle. Mumbling to yourself, “That got kinky real fast.” Ketch narrows his eyes like he heard you, but even if he did you were too tired to care. You walk over to the bed and flop onto your stomach. You turn to the side so you can watch part of what Ketch is doing. He pulls up your shirt, cleaning off your skin. You watch him work, “I’m your favorite barbarian though, just admit it.” Ketch smirks, “Indeed.” When you see the needle and thread come out you take a deep breath. You close your eyes so you don’t know when it’s coming. The first stitch gets put in and you manage to stop yourself from making any noise. Luckily Ketch was good at patching people up, he just didn’t do it often. Ketch gets ready to do the second stitch. You quietly speak, “You’re my favorite stuck up Brit.” He hesitates for a second and you open your eyes to look at him. By the time you do, however, he is already focusing back on the task in front of him. One by one the stitches get put in until finally, Ketch is tying the thread off. You let out a sigh, getting up when he is finished. You go to the mirror and look at it, “Thank you, Ketch.” Ketch moves past you to wash your blood off his hands. He smirks, “You brought up kinky earlier… so wouldn’t that be Mr.Ketch to you.” You chuckle, “You would love that wouldn't you, Arthur.” Ketch narrows his eyes at you once again before leaving the bathroom so you can shower.

This shower was just what you needed. Having finished scrubbing the grime off yourself you decided to get out of the shower. Drying yourself off before pulling on some clothes. You hadn’t exactly planned on sharing a room so all you brought to sleep in was a pair of underwear and a t-shirt. Admittedly you could put on a pair of jeans but that would be both weird and uncomfortable to sleep in. Once you were finished you opened the bathroom door and walked out. Ketch was filling out some paperwork and had procured a bottle of scotch from somewhere. Ketch poured himself a glass with another waiting for you on the table. You walked over and took a drink. Ketch kept working as he asked, “Better?” You let a content hum out in response as you sat down and kept drinking. When Ketch finally looked at you he smirked, “Are those your pyjamas?” You make an offended noise, retorting “Is that an insult to my style? How dare you!” Ketch shrugs, leaning back in his chair. His eyes still looking you over, “A bit basic, if you ask me.” You finish off your glass, before laughing. “No one asked you.” You roll your eyes, adding. “Plus not everyone wants to sleep in silk pajamas lined with gold or whatever you fancy people wear.” Ketch chuckles before standing up, getting ready for a shower himself. Right before Ketch entered the bathroom, he turned and looked at you. “Whoever said I wear anything to bed?” Your eyes go wide. Trying to gauge whether this was still teasing or if he was being serious. Ketch turns away from you before casually adding, “We either sleep together or we don’t. The decision is yours. ” With that Ketch closed the door behind him and you heard the water turn on. You glanced over at the bed, weighing your options. Biting at your lip, you pour yourself another glass of scotch before drinking it all in one go. Your original plan was to just have fun with Ketch. But thinking about it you realized Ketch had some actual feelings towards you. You stood up, cursing “Fuck me.” Sitting on the bed you admitted to yourself that you were catching feelings for him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working with the British Men of Letters and being partnered with Ketch for a while, you both start to get closer.
> 
> Continuation of Ketch-ing Feelings. Smut Fic, on its own, could be considered porn without plot but there are some plot stuffs in the last paragraph. So its porn that connects part 1 and part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t use any gender pronouns but Reader does have a vagina for the purposes of writing this piece of smut. If you would like a version of this smut involving a gender-neutral Reader with a penis, let me know and I’d be happy to create an adjusted copy of this smut. So just let me know. ~~Like I said in part one’s notes, I’m a scrub. A whole 1(one) person requested a continuation and they just gave me an excuse to write more Ketch stuff, so here we are.~~

The wait for Ketch to get out of the shower went by too fast and too slowly at the same time. Sitting on the bed, you fiddle with your shirt to nervously pass the time. You hear the shower turn off causing you to jump a bit. You lean your back against the headboard, trying to look casual. Moments later Ketch walks out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirks as soon as he sees you sitting on the bed. With his smirk you feel your anxiety disappear. You couldn't help but feel relaxed. You whistle at him, checking him out. Ketch walks to the end of the bed. "Figured you would have stripped by now." You grin, "Ohh no… You gotta work for it. You're lucky I didn't put more clothes on." Ketch watches you motioning you towards him, "Over here." You shake your head, staying put. You wanted to tease him and get him a little riled up. He growls at you, "Come now, don't be difficult." You shrug still not moving, "I like being difficult." You make a show of getting comfortable in your spot, grinning at him. "I also think you like it when I'm difficult." Ketch starts to lose some of his composure. And based on the slight tent in the towel around Ketch's waist you were getting the reaction you wanted. He walks around the bed so he can tower over you. You look him in the eyes, feeling the sexual desire radiating from both of you. You move so you're on the edge of the bed facing him. Ketch reaches down, grabbing the hem of your shirt. With a chuckle you slap his hand away. Ketch growls again, glaring down at you. Ketch grabs you by your throat. Not hard but just enough for him to make a point. You can't help but moan, feeling yourself getting wet in response. Ketch smirks, "Of course you like it rough." You give him a small nod. With that Ketch leans down, roughly kissing you. You kiss him back, placing your hands on his torso. You grab the edge of the towel around Ketch's waist, giving a gentle tug. Ketch drops the towel before pressing his body against yours. He pushes you back onto the bed, getting on top of you. While kissing him you bite his lip, earning you a growl. Ketch tightens his hand around your throat as he breaks the kiss. You let out another moan. He looks down at you, "Play nice." You shake your head and grin up at him. Sliding your hand down his body, you wrap your hand around his cock. Starting to lazily stroke him. Ketch closes his eyes, groaning with pleasure. You keep going, feeling his cock harden completely in your hand. You arch your back so you can grind against him. You watch the expressions on his face and decide to tease him, "Look at how badly you want to fuck me." Ketch nods as an automatic response. You chuckle causing Ketch to open his eyes. He regains some of his composure, "You're quite right." Ketch leans down and starts kissing you again. He removes his hand from your throat and starts trying to take off your shirt again. You move your hand faster around his cock. He stiffens up from the pleasure and you use this distraction to remove his hand from your shirt. A louder, more dominating growl leaves Ketch. You could tell you were finally pushing his buttons just right. Getting him perfectly balanced between horny and annoyed. You could feel yourself getting more aroused from watching him. Ketch glares down at you speaking through gritted teeth, "Are you going to keep acting like this?" You nod in response. Ketch studies you for a second. When suddenly Ketch smirks, "Fine." He takes your hand off his cock and backs away from you. You let out a loud whine, wondering if you made him too annoyed. Ketch looks down at you, "Don't worry, love." He grabs your hips. Roughly flipping you over onto your stomach. The sudden movement causes you to let out a surprised noise. He chuckles and adds, "I'm still going to fuck you." Ketch places his hands on your ass giving it a firm squeeze. He then pulls you up onto your hands and knees. In this position, Ketch has more power over you. You were completely fine with that. More than fine actually based on the way your body was reacting. Your pussy was soaking through the fabric of your panties. You could feel your stomach tighten with anticipation. Ketch pushes his fingers against your clothed pussy. You close your eyes. With a moan, you arch your back. Leaning into his touch wanting some relief. Ketch slowly rubs your pussy to tease you. As you moan you let your head drop, resting your forehead on your arms. You grind back against him. Ketch grabs your hip with his free hand to hold you still. You let out another whine. He chuckles, "So desperate." Ketch slides his fingers down to your clit, content on dragging this out. But you couldn't wait any longer. You feel your pussy pulsing, wanting to be filled. Losing all your will to continue the foreplay. You whimper, "Arthur... please..." Your voice came out hoarse and needy but you didn't care. Ketch's hands tighten on your side and the fingers on your clit stop moving. He lets out a pleased noise from the use of his first name. In one quick motion, Ketch pulls your panties to the side and lined his cock up with your entrance. Without any further warning, Ketch thrusts his whole length into you. Feeling your knees shake as he fills you. Ketch groans, holding onto your sides tighter. You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding. Automatically you start thrusting back against him. Ketch lets out a few moans as he watches you work yourself on his cock. You easily get lost in the motion, loving the feeling. When you start to pant Ketch takes back over. He pulls himself almost completely out before slamming back into your pussy. You gasp from the sudden change of pace. Enjoying how roughly Ketch is fucking you. You feel heat start to form in your stomach. His cock hits all the right spots inside your pussy causing you to grab fistfuls of the sheets. The heat continues building inside you, causing you to run out of breath. Your pussy starts pulsing around his cock. Ketch doesn't slow down but he makes his thrusts more deliberate. Hitting your g-spot with every harsh thrust. Broken pants and moans leave your throat as you feel yourself about to burst. It only takes a few more thrusts to push you over the edge.Your whole body shakes as your orgasm floods over you. Ketch doesn't stop thrusting, extending your orgasm. You lose all sense of reality as the waves of pleasure keep crashing over you. After a while, the intense pleasure starts dissipating. Feeling Ketch's thrusts become more erratic draws you back into focus. You thrust back against him, wanting to feel him finish. When you feel his cock start to pulse you focus on tightening your pussy around his cock. With a few more thrusts backward you feel his hands dig further into your skin. He was going to leave marks and you enjoyed the thought of that. Ketch groans, cumming deep inside you. You moan and contentedly let him fill you up. You purr and let your chest rest on the bed as you even out your breathing. When he is finished, Ketch's hands relax. Letting them slide under your shirt and up the sides of your body. He starts pulling your shirt off and this time you let him. You giggle, still caught up in the ecstasy. Ketch tosses your shirt on to the floor. He leans down, resting his chest against your back. Soon you feel him kiss your shoulder. You stretch your arms out above your head. Ketch wraps his arms around your waist in a possessive gesture. A feeling of safety washes over you. After a few minutes of laying like this to recover Ketch pulls away. You whine from the loss of his touch. You feel his cum leak out of your pussy. Flipping over onto your back. Ketch looks down at you, taking you in. You sit up on your elbows to get a good look at him naked. Ketch was handsome, muscular and well endowed. He catches you staring and raises an eyebrow. You smile up at him as you wiggle out of your panties. "Nice cock." You tease as you throw your underwear off the bed. Ketch smirks, "Nice cunt." You giggle and spread your legs, exposing your pussy even more for him. You feel yourself getting wet, wanting to fuck him again. Ketch's eyes narrow, looking between your legs before making eye contact with you. You see his cock twitch, starting to get hard again. He growls as he climbs on top of you. As soon as you can you wrap your arms around his neck and start kissing him. Ketch kisses you back, grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his waist. A muffled moan comes out of you as you twist your tongue with his. You arch your back to press yourself into him. You move your hips nice and slow, making sure to grind against his full length. Ketch grunts into your mouth, getting completely hard again. You nudge him to signal him to change positions. He grabs your hips before flipping over, leaving you on top. You break the kiss and pull away. Ketch growls, watching you sit up fully. You place your hands on his chest. Using his body for support you start grinding against him again. You moan as you spread your wetness all over his cock. Closing your eyes as you enjoy the friction on your clit. You let the pleasure build up until you feel like you're practically vibrating. When you can't take it anymore you lift yourself up. Reaching down to line up his cock with your entrance before sliding down. He grunts as you feel his cock stretch your pussy all over again. You open your eyes again, looking down at Ketch. Starting to ride his cock nice and slow. You only get a few bounces in before Ketch tighten his hold on your hips to flip you both back over. He kisses you deeply. You tangle your fingers into his hair as you kiss him back. Ketch's thrusts are slower and more meaningful than before. You moan softly as you feel his cock repeatedly filling you up. This time it's not just fucking. There is a deeper level of intimacy between the two of you. Ketch hits all the right spots inside your pussy. You already feel another orgasm building up, making your legs shake. He thrusts harder but keeps a steady pace. Moaning as you make out with Ketch, you start to lose your breath. Ketch breaks the kiss, letting you attempt to catch your breath. Your hips buck on their own trying to find release causing Ketch to let out a pleased groan. In response to your desperate thrusts, Ketch starts pounding into you. You feel his hips hit yours. You start panting in between your moans. Your hands move down to his back. Grabbing onto him to help keep yourself grounded. With a gasp, you feel your orgasm hit you. Your body shakes as waves of pleasure wash over you. You let your head fall back onto the bed. Even in your post-sex haze, you feel Ketch getting close to finishing as well. You focus all of your energy into moving. Raising your hips so he can thrust deeper inside you. You start using your pussy muscles to massage his cock as he thrusts, trying to push him over the edge. Ketch kisses you again, finishing deep inside you as his thrusts come to a stop. You kiss him back letting yourself relax. Ketch breaks the kiss. He rests his forehead against your shoulder. You felt Ketch’s hot breath on your chest as he recovers. Ketch rests his body on top of yours.  
Normally you would feel smothered but with Ketch you actually enjoyed it. You close your eyes. There was an odd sense of comfort you got from being filled with cum and all fucked out. Making you feel like you could pass out any second. You get pulled back into reality when Ketch kisses your shoulder before pulling out of you. He stands up. You let out a whine as you open your eyes. Ketch looks you over. A smirk slides onto his face as he admires what a mess he made you. Ketch holds out his hand for you. You take it and he helps you stand up. Your legs feel like jello when you try to stand on them, causing you to stumble into him. Ketch stops you from falling, holding you up. He looks down at you, "You alright?" You laugh as you regain enough of the strength in your legs to stand on your own. "I'm great." Ketch slowly lets go of you. He gets into bed, sitting up. Ketch sits confidently, leaving his body mostly uncovered. A cocky look settles on his face as he leaves himself exposed while he watches you. You try to walk away to go clean up but Ketch grabs your arm. "Where are you running off to?" You playfully roll your eyes and scoff, "I'm going to clean up the mess you made." You motion to between your legs. You push at his arm. He looks at you, "Leave it. We will take care of it in the morning." You chuckle thinking he is joking. However, Ketch's face remains serious. When you try to pull away this time he pulls you in. Easily bringing you onto the bed with him. You weakly protest, “Arthur!” Ketch chuckles, keeping you close to him. You had been expecting him to just put you on your own side of the bed but instead, he leaves you right beside him. You roll onto your stomach. Resting your head on his chest and loosely draping your arm over him. Ketch soon has his arm wrapped around you, his hand resting on your hip. You let out a content hum before commenting, “I would have never guessed you were a cuddler.” Ketch gives you a soft squeeze, “Nor I you.” You think about it for a second before making a curious noise, “I'm normally not...” You let yourself trail off as you keep thinking about it. Ketch slides down so you're both laying on the bed. He states, “Typically I would avoid the whole fondling rubbish… Not with you though.” Ketch seems to be inside his thoughts as much as you are. You didn't want to think about it right now. You were too tired for those kinds of serious thoughts. Not only did being this close with Ketch feel comfortable but it felt right. When you closed your eyes you felt something else. Safe. This was the safest you ever felt. As a hunter, you never felt protected at night. So this was a new, strange feeling altogether. Even with these thoughts starting to swim around in your head it didn't take long for you to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the morning after having sex with Ketch. Realizing you might have serious feelings for him when the chance arises you bolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I said: “I may have gotten a bit carried away with this.” Welp, there is no may have anymore, This is part 3 and it looks like I’m gonna have at least one or two parts after this. So carried away is now an understatement.~~
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of an attack, wounds and some bleeding.

Waking up in the morning was a bit of a shock to the system. Normally you tossed and turned for a while. Or even just woke up multiple times during the night. You were used to running on only a few hours of sleep. So waking up more than six hours later in the same position you fell asleep in was unusual. Your eyes shoot open and you tense up. It takes you a few seconds to reacclimate to being awake. You're still half-way laying on Ketch. His arm wrapped around you in a slightly more possessive manner than it was last night. You wish you could say you hated this but the opposite was true. You found yourself enjoying his behavior. The feeling of safety you got from him allowed you to get the best night’s sleep you've had in years. Slowly you start moving, trying to get off the bed. You didn't expect to get far without waking him up. Once you make it to the end of the bed you hear him start to stir. You look back at him, thinking how handsome and peaceful he looked while he was sleeping. That's when the realization hit you. The feelings you had towards him were much more than sexual attraction or even a crush. It seemed to borderline love, which you had never felt or dealt with before. So you resolved to do the only thing you could think of. Completely avoid thinking about it or talking about it. You made sure to get up before Ketch fully woke up. Heading right into the shower. While you cleaned yourself up there was nothing to distract you from your thoughts. Love was a serious emotion and a scary one at that. Sure you had 'relationships' in the past but they weren’t serious. Never anything more than one-night stands. You let the water pelt your skin as you just stand there and try to figure out what to do. You didn't know the full extent of Ketch’s feelings towards you. He was clearly fond of you but you didn't know if the feelings ran deeper than that. Even if his feelings were the same as yours, you had no idea how to proceed. There were too many unknowns for you to sort out. You wanted a distraction and to hit something. You'd have to get through at least a car ride with Ketch. To get back to the base in order to get information so you could go on another hunt. You let out a long sigh before finishing your shower and turning the water off.  
After stepping out of the shower you wrap yourself in a towel, starting to dry off. You exit the bathroom only to see Ketch sitting up on the bed and barely covered by a blanket. He smirks, “Look who's been a busy bee.” Ketch looks disheveled but smug. You can't help but smile. You walk to your bag and start looking for clothes, “Well I tried to take care of it last night but ‘someone’ stopped me.” You pull out a set of clothes. Ketch scoffs, “You and I both know you couldn't have stood for a whole shower.” You laugh and roll your eyes, “So overly confident.” You drop your towel and start getting dressed. Ketch’s eyes trail over your body, “Is it confidence if you have the skill and...” Ketch motions to the marks he left on your sides, “proof to back it up?” You look down at your side, running your fingers over the marks. They were sore but in the best way. You wanted to avoid having a serious conversation about last night. So you dropped the teasing, focusing on getting ready. You huff and finish getting dressed. Ketch gets off the bed, walking over to you. He grabs your chin and has you look at him. Ketch smirks, “Now don't be like that.” Your eyes meet his as he continues, “That was the best sex I’ve had so I know for a fact it was the best you’ve ever had as well.” Ketch moves his hand to your throat. Applying just enough pressure for you to feel it. You let out a moan, enjoying it more then you would care to admit. Pleased with your reaction, Ketch kisses you roughly. You lean into it. Pressing your throat further into his hand as you kiss him back. Ketch breaks the kiss, chuckling. “So, I need you to admit it.” The two of you hold eye contact. You growl but easily cave, “It was.” Ketch doesn't seem satisfied with your response. He raises an eyebrow and patiently waits. For once you feel your cheeks heat up. As you blush you break eye contact and admit, “It was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Ketch places another kiss on your lips, “Splendid.” He then lets go of you and walks away. You watch him walk off and head to the shower. You sigh and sit on the bed. Even more, confused about what to do. You flop back on the bed and stare at the ceiling for a while.  
Once you'd gotten your fill of your own thoughts you got off the bed. You start collecting up your things, particularly your clothes from last night. Finding your underwear was simple enough but you couldn't seem to find your shirt. You checked everywhere you could think of. By the time Ketch got done with his shower, you were still looking for it. Ketch started getting dressed. You talk to him while still looking, “Do you know where my shirt went?” Ketch buttons up his shirt, “Haven't a clue.” You glance over at Ketch who has a suspicious look about him. He could be surprisingly bad at lying. You walk over to him, “Arthur...” You watch his face, “You only get that look on your face when you're avoiding saying something.” Ketch looks at you, cocking an eyebrow at you. He doesn't say anything, just sort of shrugs. You roll your eyes. He was hiding something from you. You sigh and give up for now. Packing up your weapons instead. You quickly get everything packed back up. Sitting on a table close to the door as you wait. You hear your phone start to ring. You furrow your brow and answer it.  
On the other end, you hear the frantic voice of a friend. They keep saying something about a pack of ghouls. You jump up, “Tell me where you are and I'll be there shortly.” They name off a town a few hours away. In the opposite direction of the British Men of Letters base. The line goes dead and you shove your phone back into your pocket. Ketch makes a curious noise, noticing your worry. You think, “Umm…” You grab the keys and throw them onto the bed, “I have to go.” Ketch grabs the keys off the bed, about to say something. You interrupt him, “You go back to the base they will want you to check-in. I can hotwire a car or something.” Ketch starts to get worried for you, “Hey now. You know I can help with whatever monster that call was about.” Ketch moves closer to you. You press your fingers into your temples. You could use his help and it would make things faster. But then you would be alone with Ketch for a bit. Meaning there was a chance you had to face your feelings. It was reckless. But even if it was a whole pack of ghouls you would rather go alone right now so you could think about everything. Stupid probably but you were stubborn. You sigh, “I appreciate it but they will want you to check-in. So…” Ketch studies your face, “Fine.” He gives up a bit too easily but you would question it later. Ketch hands you the keys, “Here, I'll figure out something else.” Ketch looked almost hurt and seeing him like that made you feel terrible. You were good at two things, running away from your problems and hunting. This option covered both things so you ignored the guilt and took the keys. You open the door to leave. You pause and turn around, “I… Thank you, Arthur.” You quickly leave without waiting for a response. Not wanting to take any longer before setting out.  
Speeding the whole way there made the trip go a bit faster. When you got into town the first thing you did was set up shop. It took around a day to find your friend, luckily they were fine. Turns out they had run into a whole nest of ghouls, a rather large one. So you took a few days to come up with a plan. The pack was currently keeping their victims alive. So you were having to think about getting them out. It had taken about a week to come up with a solid plan and figure out when to strike. You had missed a few calls and texts from Ketch, which you were purposefully ignoring. Your guilt increased the more you ignored him. Feelings were terrifying for you to face so you let yourself get totally absorbed into the hunt. Once everything was planned as well as it could be that's when you and your friend made your move. Everything had been going as planned. You got all the humans out of the building and were starting to clear out ghouls a handful at a time. But like so many other hunts, unsurprisingly something went wrong.  
This nest was packed with ghouls. More ghouls then you had been informed there were. Even after taking out over a dozen they didn't seem to be slowing down. You had been using your shotgun to blow their heads off and it had been working out so far. You had enough ammo on hand to reload more than twice. Working your way through a room at a time. You could feel yourself tiring out and the ghouls were starting to try to surround you. So you made your way back to a small room, using the doorway as a choke point. This would work out for a while until you ran out of ammo. Sure you had your knife you could decapitate them with but that wouldn't work for long. There was a brief moment where you thought you were safe. Your friend came into the room, saying everything was taken care of. Your friend helped you up. As soon as you turned your back on them they attacked you. Revealing that it was, in fact, a ghoul who had been helping you plan this all along. Meaning this whole ‘hunt’ had been a trap. The ghoul took a bite of your shoulder. The new wound adds to the blood already collecting on your clothes. They knocked you to the ground causing a wave of pain to run through your body. You struggled for a few minutes. As soon as you got a chance without hesitation you blew the disguised ghoul’s head off. With that, the hidden ghouls started coming at you again. You used your legs to push you backward, pressing your back against the wall. You had no choice but to keep fighting on. Even as you felt the blood from your shoulder pooling against the wall.  
When you heard the click of your gun running out of ammo you prayed that it just was not going off. You pulled the trigger a few more times. Proving your fear to be true. You officially ran out of ammo and you didn’t have anymore on you. Your situation fully set in as you had to pull out your knife. The blade allowed you to take a few more out. You were covered in blood and filth. Your shoulder was throbbing. Not even the adrenaline pumping through your veins could mask the pain at this point. All you could do was hold out as long as you could. You weren't going down without a fight. All the information had been feed to you as bait. You couldn't trust any intel or investigation. So you had no clue how many more ghouls were left. You were hoping you had taken care of most of them and that if you could just hold out until then you could make it out. That's when the stronger of the ghouls decided to attack. You were outnumbered and even if you were at full strength they could overpower you. And they knew it.  
One grabbed your legs, dragging you across the floor. You kicked it off of you but it wasn't affected much. Your efforts just seemed to piss it off. The ghoul grabbed your legs again. While another ghoul pounced on you, slamming your back on to the ground. It climbed on top of you trying to take a bite out of you. You fought but your shoulder wound had practically made your arm useless at this point. You couldn't get an opening to run let alone take off its head. After struggling for a few more minutes you started to feel like this was it. This was the way you went out. Too stubborn to bring help along with you and taking on more monsters than you should have. You closed your eyes tightly and kept the ghoul at bay as long as you could. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears. Just as your muscles started to give out, the ghoul stopped moving. A fresh layer of blood splashed all over you. After that, the weight of the ghoul rolled off of you. You slowly opened your eyes to see what was happening. You see Ketch decapitating the last few ghouls, looking extremely pissed. You laid on the ground for a minute unsure if this was real or not. Ketch growls and kicks each of the headless bodies away from you. When he looks down at you his face softens. Your eyes widen, finally feel like you could breathe again. Your voice comes out hoarse. “Ketch?”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running from your feelings got you into a very dangerous situation, but it looks like someone showed up just in time. With Ketch taking care of you, you start to see how serious his feelings for you are.
> 
> Pairs: Arthur Ketch x Gender-Neutral Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. Pretty much fluff. ~~Ketch might be a Psychopath but he is one of my favorite Psychopaths and lets just all agree that Ketch would be extra soft and nice to someone he had feelings for.~~
> 
> Warnings: Description of getting stitches, blood, and pain.

Ketch looks down at you, “Just take me along next time, will you?” He was trying to appear casual but you could see the worry in his eyes. You just nod, unable to say anything. Your heart was pounding and you realized you were shaking. Unsure if it was because all your energy was gone or how close to dying you just got. Ketch crouches down, “You alright?” You sigh loudly, “I am now…” You start collecting yourself as much as you can. You work on sitting up. Ketch offers you a hand. When you grab it he pulls you up onto your feet with him. You immediately go in to hug him, you didn’t care if it hurt your shoulder further. Doing your best to hide your wincing. Ketch wraps his arms around you, “You’re covered in muck.” Ketch sounded like he was protesting but didn't move you away from him. If anything he pulled you closer. You started to feel better. After a few minutes, you think you've gotten most of your baring back. You pull away from him. Wincing as you look at the carnage around you. Ketch notices your pained expression right away. He shares a look with you and he decides to wait before investigating. You sigh and pick up your shotgun and knife. Ketch keeps an eye on you while he checks all the bodies on the ground. You walk back over to Ketch. Your mind starts to clear up, “How did you find me?” Ketch looks at you, “British Men of Letters have a tracker on you.” You furrow your brow, “You tracked me?” Ketch rolls his eyes, “You’re welcome.” He walks over to you and starts nudging you to leave. “No word from you in over a week. I don't know what else you expected me to do.” You sigh, feeling the guilt starting to come back. You let him herd you out of the room and then out of the building.   
You walk over to the car and open the trunk. Throwing your weapons inside before looking for a jug of water. You look at Ketch, “I’m sorry.” He makes a face before trying to look serious, “You damn well better be.” Ketch tried to sound mad or at least annoyed but you could tell he wasn't. He seemed relieved that he had found you. You pour some water on your hands washing them off. It gets most of the blood off. Next, you dump the water over your head. You wince as the water ends up running right over your shoulder. Trying to clean some of the blood off your face. Ketch grabs a towel out of the trunk and he starts wiping off your face. You blush and try to push him away. Grabbing at the towel so you can do it yourself. Ketch doesn't let you, “Enough.” He pushes your hands away. You huff and let him. Even though you found it embarrassing, it allowed you to conserve energy. He already had to come rescue you and now he was taking care of you. You weakly protest by constantly huffing and shifting around. Ketch chuckles, “Ah, there we are.” You glare at him. Ketch continues, “You're acting more sprightly already. Like your usual self.” You roll your eyes, “Are you gonna keep being an ass?” Ketch finishes getting as much blood off your face as he can. “Of course.” Even though you missed this banter, you groaned to try to act like you didn't. Ketch tosses the ruined towel into the trunk, “Clearly there is something wrong with your shoulder.” He gently pulls up the collar of your shirt to get a look at your wound. “I don't know if the rest of that blood is all ghoul though… So I’ll be checking you for additional wounds back at the hotel.” Ketch finds another clean towel in the trunk and pushes it onto your shoulder. You try to hold in the pain but a whimper escapes you. Ketch gets another worried look on his face, “Hold this.” You hold the towel in place with your other hand. Ketch lets go of your shirt, letting his eyes inspect you to look for more injuries. You shake your head, “I’m not a child, I can take care of myself.” Ketch looks at you, “I never stated you were. But when you disappear and almost get yourself killed. I have to take some initiative to make sure you stay alive.” You knew this was your fault and you could feel a sense of shame creeping over you. So you cross your arms and look away in an attempt to hide your emotions. Ketch sighs, “Why were you ignoring my calls?” You shift around a bit, “Not now Arthur, please.” You wanted to avoid this conversation still. You knew you'd have to have it eventually but you would rather it be when you were less tired and emotional. Ketch narrows his eyes at you, “You can't just use my forename and get away with whatever you please.” You chuckle walking around to the driver's side of the car. You shrug feigning innocence, “It's worked pretty well for me so far.” Ketch shakes his head, “That it has.” He walks over to you and moves you away from the driver side, “You can barely drive normally. No way in hell am I risking you driving right now.” You try to open the door anyway, “I’ll be fine. Plus you have some sort of vehicle that got you here.” Ketch keeps the door shut, “My motorcycle. I can come back for it in the morning.” You try to protest. Ketch speaks before you can, “Don't make me forcibly put you in the passenger seat.” You huff, “You can't-” Ketch smirks and interrupts you, “‘It's worked pretty well for me so far.’" He uses your own words against you. You glare at him, “Fine.” You give in and walk over to the passenger side before getting into the car.  
The drive with Ketch was abnormally quiet. You didn't like how silent it was but you couldn't bring yourself to talk about anything. Your mind felt a bit foggy and you found yourself just staring out the window absentmindedly. Even when the car stopped you didn't register it until Ketch nudged you, pulling you back into reality. You got out of the car and moved back to the trunk. Ketch tries to grab your bags for you. You stubbornly stop him. Removing pressure from your shoulder to grab your bag. Ketch narrowed his eyes at you, clearly annoyed but he doesn't fight with you about it. You look up to see you were at a hotel in town. Ketch leads you up to one of the rooms, “I only got one but I can fetch an adjoining, room if you don't want me to stay here with you.” You walk into the room, already peeling off your disgusting clothes. You look over to Ketch, “No, you can stay.” You gingerly try and take off your shirt, wincing the whole time. When you remove the towel you inspect it. The once lighter colored fabric is now almost completely stained bright red. Only tiny spots remain to show what the original color used to be. You drop the soiled cloth onto your pile of clothes. Ketch keeps an eye on you, “Good. I wasn't actually planning on leaving you to your own devices.” He starts moving around pulling out a few things. Once you're completely naked you go into the bathroom and start showering.   
You start scrubbing the grim off. Then you focus on trying to clean your shoulder as much as you handle. A sharp pain started coming from your shoulder and it caused your head to start to spin. You feel your legs get a bit shaky. That's when you know you have to sit down before you collapse. You hold onto the side of the tub with your good arm, slowly lowering yourself to the ground. Once seated you let the water pelt you. A few minutes after you sat down the curtain is suddenly pulled open. You hiss and cover yourself, “What the fuck Ketch?” Ketch looks down at you, unamused. “I’ve been inside you, love. Seems quite pointless to hide your body from me at this point.” Ketch was still fully dressed in his tactical gear. He had a med-kit in his hands and a chair was set up behind him. You growl trying to pull the curtain shut again, “This is different. And extremely humiliating for me. You already had to save me and-” Ketch rolls his eyes and interrupts you, “-Ohh, do shut up.” He sounded more impatient than upset. It wasn't the being naked part that was the issue. Hell, you didn't care about being naked in front of Ketch before you slept with him. It was because of how this whole situation made you feel almost like a burden and vulnerable. If your recent mistake and current state was annoying Ketch, he showed no sign of it. That made you feel better and helped you relax a bit. You glare at him but stop protesting. Ketch sits down on a chair he brought in, “Do you have to be so damn stubborn?” All you respond with is an annoyed nod. Ketch sighs, “I'm worried you might be a tad in shock. So let me sit here and make sure you don't die.” You huff, “I’m perfectly fine.” Ketch leans back in his chair, “Yes, The chunk missing from your shoulder and you sitting in the bath make that quite believable.” You grumble and bring your knees up to your chest. Laying your good arm on top of your legs before resting your chin on your forearm. The water was still coming out red but you didn't have the energy to do much of anything at the moment. Surprisingly Ketch didn't say anything else. So with Ketch keeping an eye on you, you just closed your eyes wanting to rest a minute.   
The water turned cold as you rested in the tub. You let out a whine and reach to turn the water onto a warmer setting. You glanced over at Ketch who seemed to be reading a magazine until you had made a noise. Now he was watching you. Ketch puts his reading to the side. “What a pathetic looking thing you are.” You turn to look away from him, “I am fine.” You hear Ketch moving as he speaks, “As you keep saying.” You sigh, “I only keep saying it because you aren't listening.” Next thing you know Ketch’s hands are on you. Ketch speaks as he moves his hands to your back, “You have yet to prove it to me.” You tense up for a second, looking back at him. Ketch had rolled up his sleeves and was busy looking at the stitches on your back from yesterday. You relax and watch him. It was interesting seeing Ketch like this. On top of so many questionable things, you had seen him torture monsters and he enjoyed it. But he always seemed to soften up around you. After he is satisfied with the condition of your stitches. He moves onto the main concern, your shoulder. Ketch tries to be as gentle as possible but he also was trying to fully investigate the damage. You manage to contain your pain until a whine finally slips out. Ketch study’s your face, “Sorry, love.” You just nod, knowing he didn't mean to hurt you. That was another thing you had noticed. Ketch may have enjoyed hurting others. But hurting you, even accidentally, made him uneasy. Ketch doesn't seem pleased with the state of your shoulder but he stops messing with it for now. Ketch inspects as much of you as he can, checking for any other injuries.   
When he finishes he looks at you. Ketch teases, trying to lighten the mood. “Do they not teach you how to bathe in the states?” You chuckle, “Probably not to your high standards.” You shrug jokingly, “Guess you'll just have to show me.” Ketch chuckles as he grabs some soap, “Indeed.” You assumed he was going to hand it to you. Instead, he puts some soap on his hands and starts to clean you up. You blush brightly, unsure of how to react. You didn't expect him to respond like this. Watching him you finally ask the question, “Why are you so nice to me?” Ketch freezes for a second. His eyes flick up to look into yours. Ketch sighs and goes back to cleaning you, “How to put it...” Ketch thinks for a minute before continuing, “You're the only person who hasn't treated me like I’m... disposable.” Ketch glances at you before avoiding eye contact again. “Kendrick’s made how expendable we all were very clear. No matter what questionable actions you’ve seen me commit, you have never treated me as replaceable.” You let out a hum to show you were listening. Ketch using this as a chance to check you for wounds. You move when needed so Ketch can reach different sections of you. You keep watching how kind he is being. Chuckling as you comment, “You're a real romantic deep down aren’t you?” Ketch stands up and grabs the showerhead. He pulls it down to rinse you off. Ketch scoffs, “Perhaps… or I've gone soft.” Ketch guides the water over you. The water finally starts coming off mostly clear. It only seemed to be your fresh blood tinting the water now. You rub the water over your face, making sure you're all cleaned up. Now that you were completely cleaned off you felt much better. Ketch turns off the water before putting the showerhead back.   
You sigh and look up at him, “Thank you for… for everything tonight.” Ketch’s face softens as he looks down at you. He reaches his hand down for you. Ketch masks kindness with snark, “Don’t expect this kind of treatment all the time. I don't want you to become spoilt.” You take his hand and roll your eyes, “There's the asshole I’m partnered with.” You tease him as he helps you out of the tub. You felt tired and you were quickly getting cold. With a smirk on his face Ketch groans, “I will drop you.” Ketch still keeps a firm grasp on you, making sure you're steady on your feet. You laugh, making your way to a towel. “You like me too much.” You wrap the towel around your body, walking out to the main room. Ketch follows you out and teases, “I suppose I do.” Before you can get too far Ketch stops you, “You need stitches... again” You sigh and sit on the bed, “I guess I’m lucky you're good at patching people up.” Ketch brings the med-kit over, standing next to you. Ketch chuckles, “It’s just what I normally do in reverse.” You scrunch up your nose, thinking about it. “I guess it is.” Ketch pulls out the needle and thread. You close your eyes, trying to think of anything else. He starts stitching you up. Even the first stitch was extremely painful. Causing pain to radiate through your shoulder. With each stitch your shoulder throbs. You ball up your fists. Digging your nails into the palms of your hand. You could handle pain. During hunts, you had dealt with much worse but you always had something to distract you. Whether it was fighting or just the adrenaline. You would take that over being stationary while injured. Ketch speaks up as he continues, “You don’t have to hide the fact that this smarts.” You gave up on trying to hide the pain, letting out a low hiss. Ketch tenses up for a second when he hears your pained noise. He starts working a bit quicker, still making sure to do it properly. Your pain turns into a dull throbbing, allowing you to relax a bit. You open your eyes, watching Ketch as he ties off your stitches. Ketch cuts the string, “All finished.” You let out a sigh of relief glad it’s over, “Thanks again.” Ketch hums, putting things away. “You’ve done the same for me.” You stretch as much as you can without hurting yourself. You let out a nervous chuckle, “Seems pretty one-sided lately.” You stand up, keeping your towel wrapped around you. Ketch teases, “Well stop almost getting yourself killed and I’m sure the scales will even out.” You laugh and roll your eyes, “You ruin all the fun,”   
You feel a new wave of exhaustion hit you. Making you decide to ignore changing into pajamas. You yawn and flop onto the bed, still wet and in your towel. Ketch starts taking off his clothes, watching you. You close your eyes, ready to pass out. He walks over to where you're laying on the bed, “Come now, pet. You’ll become ill if you don't put on dry clothes.” You open your eyes, “Pet?” You questioned the new term of endearment. You liked it but Ketch had never used it before. Normally it was ‘love’ but he used that with varying meanings to different people. Not just you. ‘Pet’ on the other hand, you had never heard him use it with anyone. So you wondered what the change in moniker meant. Ketch of course completely ignored your question. He looked down at you, “I didn't save you from being eaten just to have you die from something so mundane.” You narrow your eyes at him, suspicious about him ignoring your question. Ketch rolls his eyes and starts pulling on your towel to get you to move. You grumble, “Yes, Mister Ketch.” You chuckle as you stand up. Ketch grabs your uninjured arm, pulling you close to him. Ketch talks in almost a whisper, “Don't start things you don't have the energy to finish, hmm?” You feel yourself blushing but try to look unaffected. Ketch lets you go, “Clothes then rest.” You're about to at least fakely protest but you're interrupted by a yawn. So you just nod in response. You dig through your bag and find clothes that will work to sleep in. By the time you pull them on and head back to bed, Ketch is already in the shower. You flop down onto the bed again, curling up under the blanket. It doesn't take long for exhaustion to overtake you and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the British have different terms for things and I have tried to make sure to keep that as accurate as I can. That being said, I also know that they normally use the term ‘motorbike’ instead of ‘motorcycle’ buttt canonly in ‘War of the Worlds’ Ketch uses ‘motorcycle’ instead of the other term.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running from facing your feelings the time comes for you and Ketch to actually talk about the feelings the both of you share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. This will be the last part for now, just because I have other things I want to work on ~~(I do have another series with Ketch I have been fleshing out).~~
> 
> Warning: I don’t really think it needs a warning but just in case. ‘Glorifying’ of violence. In the real world, I wouldn't support or approve of that kind of behavior ~~… buttttt… in the fictional world, I like a bit of overprotective violence (I'm kinda assuming most of the people who read this do as well… because I mean… this is Ketch I’m writing about.)~~

In the middle of the night, you start having a nightmare. The usual you're being chased and dying kind of nightmare. The unusual part was instead of waking up in a cold sweat, the nightmare just ended. With no bad dreams for the rest of the night after that. Meaning you slept through the whole night. When you wake up in the morning the first thing you notice is that you're being spooned. You felt trapped until you woke up enough to realize who it was. Ketch’s chest was against your back and his arm was wrapped around you. You laid there for a good while. Unable to stop the comforting feeling this gave you. Maybe even dozing off again for a bit. When you were fully ready to stay awake you started thinking about your feelings. That was something you wanted to avoid. So you try to move Ketch off you. However, his hold on you tightens in his sleep. You quietly huff trying to think of how to get out of this. You accept that you are stuck here in bed for a bit longer. You were content laying there until a warm fuzzy feeling started to creep into you. That's where you drew the line. You didn't want to just lay there and think about your feelings. You elbowed Ketch, causing him to groan. You felt bad waking him up, but wanting to escape thinking about these serious feelings won out. Ketch starts moving, “Hell was that for?” You grab his arm and move it, “You trapped me in the bed being all clingy.” He easily releases you. You stand up quickly, already getting ready to put on clothes. Ketch scoffs, “If I wanted to get any bloody sleep then I had to.” You glare at him, “Really?” You sounded ruder than you meant to and the look on Ketch’s face showed that he heard it too. You ignore his look and go back to getting dressed. Ketch sits up, “Yes really. You were having a nightmare and it's the only thing that calmed you down.” You blush, glance back at Ketch. You quickly turn your back to him, trying to hide as much as possible. You heard Ketch get off the bed, “Are you going to explain why you are being so flighty?”  
You pull on a shirt, keeping your back to him. “I… uh…” You tried to find any excuse to push this conversation further away. This was a very delicate game of emotional chicken you and Ketch had been playing. One of you would become serious enough to talk about it. When the other stepped up then one of you would back down again. You sat in a chair and pulled on your shoes. You felt bad for acting like this but the tight knot of anxiety in your stomach kept you from wanting to think about it. You had faced down all sorts of monsters and never felt as nervous as you did right now. Even last night when you almost died. It only edged this out because of the whole inches from death thing. These feelings and this conversation you would have to have at some point was a close second. The silence in the room was almost deafening. You could see Ketch starting to get impatient out of the corner of your eye. But by some blessing, his phone rang. Ketch audibly hissed when he looked at who was calling. You looked up and you could already tell it was the British Men of Letters calling him. Ketch turned and stared you dead in the eyes, “We aren't finished with this.” Your eyes go wide and you nod in agreement. You knew you had to face this at some point so you just accepted it. When Ketch answered the phone you could already hear him trying to explain where he rushed off to. It even sounded like he had gone against orders to come and find you. You knew that the British Men of Letters took following orders very seriously. You hated the idea that Ketch was in danger because you were afraid of real feelings. Fight or flight started to kick in again. Part of your brain told you to run far far away but you knew that wasn't what you actually needed or wanted to do. You wrote a note for Ketch. Settling on a middle ground of running off to the bar just down the street.  
Ketch had been on a call with the base for a while now and you used this as an opportunity to slip out of the hotel room. Were you still avoiding talking about your feelings with Ketch? Definitely. At least this time you left a note and only went right down the street. You figured if you got a few drinks in you it might make the conversation easier. So you walked to the bar and headed inside. A few people were scattered about but for the most part, it was dead. Considering it was only noon you weren't surprised. You ordered a drink. Taking your time and trying to relax. When you got to your third drink you still weren't feeling anything. Your attempt at relaxation was ruined by someone pulling at your arm. You turn around and come face to face with a man reeking of alcohol. He starts talking, “Hello there, wanna go have some fun?” You roll your eyes, shaking your head. “No thank you.” You try to turn around but the stranger grabs your arm again. He keeps trying, “Come on. You'll have fun.” You growl, “I said no.” You turn around again. Downing your drink getting ready to leave. Before you get up you feel the drunk’s hand grab your ass. You whip around and punch him right in the face. The man falls to the ground holding his nose, “What the fuck?” You ignore him as he scuttles backward on the ground. When you look up from the ground that's when you notice Ketch standing near the entrance of the bar. Ketch was glaring at the drunk who was fumbling to leave. Ketch then looks up at you. You sigh and turn around, figuring he would be coming over to talk to you.  
You played with your empty glass for a few minutes, waiting. When Ketch still hasn't come over you turn around, confused. Ketch was nowhere in sight. After thinking about it you were pretty sure you knew where he was. You put money on the counter to pay for your drinks before leaving. As soon as you exit the bar you hear what you expected. The groans of someone getting their ass kicked. You follow the sound to a nearby alley. Ketch wasn't even trying to hide as he was beating the shit out of the drunk that grabbed your ass. You tilt your head to the side. A part of you was really into Ketch’s whole overprotective attitude. Ketch did always seem to enjoy fighting someone. It may not have been the healthiest reactions on both of your parts but all hunters were a bit fucked up. You let Ketch hit the man a few more times before stopping him. “Ketch, enough.” Ketch freezes, dropping the bloodied man to the ground. Ketch looks up at you, trying to gauge your reaction. You were mad but at yourself for being into this display of excessive violence. You sigh, “Let’s go.” Ketch is surprisingly compliant, walking right over to you. You turn around and start walking back to the hotel. Ketch walks beside you, “He deserved it.” You glance over at Ketch, “I never said he didn't.” Ketch furrows his brow, “Then why do you look particularly upset with me.” You'd never seen Ketch quite this worried about your opinion of his behavior. You can't help but chuckle, “I'm upset with myself, not you.” Ketch looks confused, “Why?” You roll your eyes, “Because I was into seeing you kick that guy's ass.” Ketch is quiet for a second, “Oh…” He ponders your statement, “Oh!” You look over at him. Ketch smirks, “Well people in our... profession and with our inclinations are usually attracted to violence and danger. I think it's quite normal for you to be ‘into’ that sort of thing.” You laugh, “Of course you do.” You finally get back to the hotel. Heading up to the room. You look back at Ketch as you step through the door, “Let’s have that talk I've been putting off.”  
You stand to one side of the room, pacing a bit. Ketch eyes you trying to figure out where this is going. After a few minutes of silence, he speaks up, “If this is about us shagging then don't worry about it. It’s a casual thing and we can forget about it.” You think over your words carefully, “Do you always act like this with 'causal' relationships?” Ketch raises an eyebrow, “Which part?” You started to feel like both of you were dancing around the same subject. You narrow your eyes at him, “Overprotective, sweetly possessive...” You let yourself trail off. Ketch crosses his arms, “Quite... I-” You could tell he was lying already so you interrupted him, “-Ketch…” You just stare at him. Ketch sighs, “No. I wouldn't normally behave in such a manner with an individual I was casually involved with… at least I wouldn't react like that with someone I didn't have... feelings for.” He was avoiding revealing too much of his own feelings by dragging out his response. You couldn't help but laugh. Relaxing enough to stop pacing as you speak, “So the reason I've been avoiding you...” Ketch watches you, still tense. You bite at your lip, “You at least have some experience with Toni but...” You think for a minute before continuing, “I’ve never been in a real relationship and the idea of being that dependent on someone scares the shit out of me. So after we slept together and started feeling…” You try to think of an appropriate word. When you can't you just throw your arms up annoyed and continue, “feelings I took the first chance I got and bolted.” You avoided looking directly at Ketch. You weren't sure if it made any sense but it was the best you could do. Ketch states, “Whatever you would call the situation between Lady Bevell and myself, it was not a relationship. It doesn't even compare to this." You look back up at Ketch. Ketch looks you in the eyes and adds, "She’s not even in the same realm as you.” You feel yourself starting to blush. You let a smirk slide onto your face, “Flatterer.” Ketch gets a smug look on his face, “You ran off and almost ended up dead to avoid being dependent on me. When in fact I had to come to your rescue.” You frown, crossing your arms. “I think you're extremely oversimplifying it but kinda.” Ketch gives you a sympathetic shrug, “Not the most rational of choices… but one I understand.” Ketch takes off his suit jacket, “Feelings are complicated, messy and can be a liability...”  
He neatly lays his jacket on the bed, “You mentioned your dependency on me but it goes both ways.” You give him an inquisitive look. Ketch continues, “The week you were gone demonstrated just how reliant I am on you as well.” You take a few steps closer to him, “How so?” Ketch sighs, sitting down at a table in the room. He motions to the chair across from him. You take the offer. Walking over to him before sitting down. Ketch has a torn look on his face, “I was…” He pauses, meeting your eyes once again. “I am questioning certain loyalties I have…” You furrow your brow but stay quiet so he can continue. Ketch looks away, tapping his fingers anxiously on the table. “When a direct order from London told me to just ignore the fact you were missing… I choose to disregard it.” You were shocked. The British Men of Letters could be ruthless to anyone who disobeyed orders. So Ketch willingly doing so to save you, put himself at risk. You frown, “Ketch… I’m sorry… I don't want you to be punished… or worse because of me.” Ketch scoffs, “The choice was made. Whatever comes to pass I don't regret it.” Ketch offers you a genuine smile. It may have been a cliche but you could have sworn you felt your heart skip a beat. Then you felt it ache as you thought about the situation. You had joined the British Men of Letters for their sales pitch. You even stuck around when they revealed their darker side of the business. You may not have realized it then but you knew now. You had stuck around for Ketch. You got lost in thought. Ketch clears his throat, switching back to his normal less serious tone. “Well, with that whole ‘sensitive’ rubbish out of the way. I say me and you give it a go.” You chuckle, “Why not?” Ketch gets a cocky look on his face, “We have already seen that you would quite literally die without me around. So I don't think you really have any other options.” You roll your eyes, “You're never going to drop that are you?” Ketch shakes his head, “I shall hold it over your head as long as I can.” You smile, “Fine, I can live with that.”  
You slip back into the thought Ketch had pulled you out of just a minute ago. You look at him, “Can I bring up one more serious thing, before we go back to the unhealthy coping mechanism of ignoring our feelings and covering it with sarcasm?” Ketch makes a curious noise, “As long as it is only one thing I suppose.” Ketch tone was teasing but the serious look came back over his face. You tap your foot nervously, “Pack a bag and keep it in my car.” Ketch tilts his head. Bringing this up could be a touchy subject but you had to. So you continue, “A bug out bag of sorts... So that if something happens with this whole London loyalty issue then I can get you as far away from them as possible...” You look at him, “You and me can just disappear. I have some contacts and other things we could use.” Ketch studies your face as you talk. You felt a nervous feeling in your stomach. You huff and add, “I don't want to be the reason you get killed.” There was a long moment of silence. Well maybe it was short but it seemed to drag on for an eternity. You didn't look at Ketch, worried about his reaction to your request. You could already feel the urge to run but you ignored it. Ketch finally broke the silence, “I'll have it ready as soon as we get back to base.” You finally look back at him. Ketch’s answer was sincere and you could see him seriously thinking about something again. You reach out and grab his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Thank you, Arthur.” Him agreeing to a form of back up plan made you feel a thousand times better. Ketch returned the gesture and squeezed your hand back. You both sit like that for a bit. You slowly take your hand away, deciding to think about less serious things. You grin at Ketch, “How about we repress those thoughts with some scotch and maybe even sex?” You stand up. Ketch smirks, “Oh there will be no maybe about it, pet.” Ketch grabs your ass and pulls you down onto his lap, “We will be having a lot of sex.”


End file.
